theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGAL IDEAS
. - - . . . . . . . . '~ 'LEGAL IDEAS' ~' ---- . -- Contract Law is supreme in the islands. . . . ---- . . . '~ Public Order ~' ---- -- Littering is punished by public humiliation such as public gunging, then at least 18 hours of litter cleanup. -- Vandalism is punishable by public humiliation and at least 72 hours of community service. -- Hooniganism is punishable by public humiliation and at least 24 hours of community service. ---- . . '~ Store Related ~' ---- -- Shoplifters of less than $200 are publically humiliated and then assigned at least 48 hours of community service, and fined $400. -- Shoplifters of more than $200 are publically humiliated and then used as mannequins for at least a month. For every $50 increase in the crime another week is added to the sentence. They are also fined double the cost of their crime. ---- . . '~ Theft ~' ---- -- _ -- Theft of property or information from a business for the purpose of sabotaging that business or gaining an advantage over that business on behalf of a competing business will be classified as Business or Corporate Espionage. -- Corporate Espionage can be punished by Death if the value of the incident is high enough or if the industry effected is deemed Nationally Critical. ---- . . '~ Automobile ~' ---- -- _ '-- Hooniganism, ' ::: Hooniganism is punishable by public humiliation and at least 24 hours of community service. :::. '-- Vehicular Manslaughter,' ::: Causing the death of a person with a vehicle due to the negligence or recklessness of the driver. This section will not apply where: (i) The person operating the motor vehicle reports to the police station to report the incident within a reasonable period of time; and (ii) the act was done without intent. ::: . '-- Criminal Negligence,' ::: Criminal negligence is a statutory offense that arises primarily in situations involving the death of an innocent party as a result of the operation of a motor vehicle by a person who is under the influence of Drugs and Narcotics or alcohol. ::: . '-- Grand Theft Auto,' ::: Operation of a motor vehicle without consent of the registered owner with the intent to permanently deprive them of the vehicle. (Depriving them permanently of the vehicle such as illegal resale, breaking down for parts or materials, or destruction of the vehicle.) Proof of permission can be shown in evidence by presenting the keys of the vehicle or from verification from the owner. ::: . '-- Joyriding,' ::: Joyriding (sometimes referred to as unauthorized use of a vehicle) is taking or operating a vehicle without the owner’s consent, and either: ::::: - without the intent to permanently deprive the owner of the vehicle, or ::::: - with the intent to temporarily deprive the owner of the vehicle. ::: For example, a teenager who sneaks out for the night and takes a parent’s car without permission has committed joyriding. A professional car thief who takes a car and moves it out of the country has committed grand theft auto. ::: . '-- Felony Driving Under the Influence,' ::: Operating a motor vehicle under the influence of legal or illegal drugs or alcohol and causing bodily harm to another. ::: . '-- Felony Evading Arrest,' ::: While operating a vehicle they intentionally fleeing from a law enforcement officer attempting to arrest or detain them and being forcefully taken into police custody. (Does not stack with misdemeanor evading arrest.) ::: . '-- Driving Under the Influence / Driving While Intoxicated (DUI / DWI),' ::: Operating a motor vehicle while under the influence of alcohol with a blood alcohol content greater than 0.08 BAC or while under the influence of legal or illegal drugs which impair the vehicle operator in such a way that it endangers the safety of others. ::: . '-- Hit and Run,' ::: The act of causing (or contributing to) a traffic accident (such as colliding with a person or fixture) and failing to stop and identify oneself afterwards or failing to resolve the accident with the police. ::: . '-- Evading Arrest,' ::: While operating a vehicle they intentionally fleeing from a law enforcement officer attempting to arrest or detain them with the suspect willingly giving themselves up to law enforcement to resolve the situation. (Does not stack with felony evading arrest or fleeing and eluding.) ::: . '-- Driving without a License,' ::: Driving without a license. ::: . '-- Driving with a Suspended License,' ::: Driving with a suspended license. ::: . '-- Attempted Grand Theft Auto,' ::: Attempting to steal any motor vehicle. ::: . '-- Failure to Stop,' ::: Failure to come to a complete stop at a posted Stop Sign or steady beam red light. Right turns are permitted at steady beam red lights as long as one yields to those who have the right of way. ::: . '-- Reckless Driving,' ::: Careless driving, improper driving, or driving without due care and attention and is often punishable by fines, imprisonment, or driver's license suspension or revocation. ::: . '-- Negligent Driving,' ::: Driving unresponsibly with disregard for others. ::: . '-- Tailgating,' ::: Following vehicles to closely. ::: . '-- Driving without Proper Use of Headlights,' ::: Driving without the use of headlights from dusk until dawn, even if night vision goggles are used. ::: . '-- Unroadworthy Vehicle,' ::: Heavily damaged and unsafe vehicle. ::: . '-- Operation of a Non-Street Legal Vehicle,' ::: Operation of an Go-Kart, Monster Truck, Forklift, or Aerial Vehicle, on public roadways. ::: . '-- Taillight or Headlight Out,' ::: Taillight or headlight out. ::: . '-- Broken Windshield,' ::: Broken Windshield. ::: . '-- Illegal U-turn,' ::: Making a "U-turn" where not permitted. ::: . '-- Illegal Passing,' ::: Passing vehicles on medians, shoulders, or solid lines, Improper passing. ::: . '-- Illegal Turn,' ::: Turning at a stop sign or red light without coming to a complete stop or yielding to traffic or pedestrians. Making a left at a red light where doing so is prohibited. Turning without signaling, which is also called “Improper Turn Signal Use.” ::: . '-- Illegally Parked Vehicle,' ::: Parking in a place that is not a parking space. ::: . '-- Impeding Flow of Traffic,' ::: Operating a vehicle 20 MPH below posted speed limit, leaving a vehicle standing or parked in an area where it affects the flow of traffic. ::: . '-- Failure to Yield to an Emergency Vehicle,' ::: Failing to yield to the right to an emergency vehicle with its lights and/or sirens activated. ::: . -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- . ---- . . '~ Immigration ~' ---- -- Illegal Immigrants used as labor for public works projects before deportation, to offset the cost of housing and transporting them. -- Mother nations of illegal immigrants are also sent a bill for the costs of catching, detaining and transporting them home. -- 'Anchor Babies' not acknowledged as valid immigration aid to parents unless they complete service program. -- Tourist -- Visitor -- Guest -- Resident -- Citizen -- Native -- . 3m 1y 2.5y 4y 7y ~ -- children born in the islands have the same status as their parents, unless citizens, then considered natives -- orphans given special status ---- . . '~ Rail ~' ---- -- While a train or railcar is in motion, the Rail Police have senior jurisdiction. -- Sabotaging or vandalizing rails or critical railroad equipment or critical infrastructure in a way that impedes it's safety or operation is a felony, if the act results in an accident it is punishable by Death. -- Any rail-vehicle has the priority right of way and is relieved of any liability for collisions with non-rail vehicles or pedestrians. ---- . . '~ Law Enforcement ~' ---- -- "Rangers" have national jurisdiction and are intended to act as wandering law enforcement, bringing law to the more remote areas, though in reality their prime functions are policing other law enforcement for corruption, and government-sanctioned bounty hunting. -- While a train or railcar is in motion, the Rail Police have senior jurisdiction. -- Murder of a Police Officer is punishable by Death. Circumstances and Method are taken into account and if deemed especially egregious, then extreme methods of execution are authorized. -- Murder of a Security Force Member is punishable by Death. Circumstances and Method are taken into account and if deemed especially egregious, then extreme methods of execution are authorized. -- Murder of a Member of the Military is punishable by Death. Circumstances and Method are taken into account and if deemed especially egregious, then extreme methods of execution are authorized. ---- . . '~ Adult Relations ~' ---- -- Serial Adultery is punishable by Death at the offended spouse's discretion, method is also by the offended spouse's discretion. -- Rape is punishable by Castration then Death. ---- . . '~ Narcotics, Mind-Altering Substances and Alcohol ~' ---- -- Drug Dealing is punishable by Death. -- Drug Trafficking is punishable by Death. -- Drug-Use is only permissable in liscensed establishments or areas. -- Drug-Use in the presense-of, while caring for, supervising, or transporting minors is a felony. -- Employers are within their rights to drug-test and terminate employment over drug-use if it is in the employment contract. -- Operation of a vehicle while under the influence is illegal. -- Operation or possession of a weapon while under the influence is illegal. -- Alcohol distribution is through government agency, businesses must purchase through government supply chain, and private individuals can purchase from liquor stores without tax since all profit goes to the government. -- Drinking Age accompanied by Guardian is 14. -- Drinking Age with Guardian's permission is 16. -- Drinking Age is 18. -- Drug-Use Age is 21. ---- . . '~ Liability ~' ---- -- The concept of "Liability" is diffferent in the islands. ---- . . '~ Mental Health ~' ---- '-- 5150,' ::: Also known as a 7-day hold. "Detention of Mentally Disordered Persons for Evaluation and Treatment" for a period of 7-days for persons alleged to meet the legal criteria of being a danger to self or others or gravely disabled due to a mental disorder. ::: '-- 5250,' ::: Also known as 14-day holds. "Certification for Intensive Treatment" for a period of 14-days for persons alleged to meet the legal criteria of being a danger to self or others or gravely disabled due to a mental disorder. ::: '-- 5260,' ::: Also known as additional 14-day holds. "Additional Intensive Treatment of Suicidal Person" certification for an additional periodof 14-days beyond WIC 5250 (the first 14 days) for persons who are allegedly imminently suicidal due to a mental disorder. ::: '-- 5270,' ::: Also known as 30-day holds. "Additional Intensive Treatment" for an additional period of 30 days beyond WIC 5250 (the first 14days) for persons who were gravely disabled on the first 14 day hold and allegedly remain gravely disabled due to a mental disorder. '-- 5300,' ::: Also known as a 180-day Postcertification. "Postcertification Procedures for Imminently Dangerous Persons" for a period of 180 days beyond WIC 5250, the first 14 day hold, for persons who allegedly have made a serious threat of substantial physical harm or attempted or inflicted physical harm on another due to a mental disorder. ::: -- ____, ::: -__________. ::: ::: ::: :::. ---- . . '~ Duels and Arena ~' ---- '-- Private Dueling,' ::: It is legal if registered with a government official and moderated. Participants are liable for collateral damages and injuries. '-- Arenas and Rings,' ::: What happens between two consenting registered participants in an arena or ring is outside legal jurisdiction. '-- Military duel challenges,' ::: Inside the military and military connected martial forces, command approved duels of honor are allowed. ---- . . '~ Capital Punishment ~' ---- '-- Execution by Gauntlet' ::: A rare option is the Gauntlet. The Condemned is given a list of 5 places where if they reach them they will be given safe passage out of the Islands forever. They are given a 10 minute head start to gain ground or to try to assemble friends and resources, however after that 10 minutes, anyone can kill them, anywhere, anyway, without repurcussions. The victim's friends and family are allowed to offer a reward to help entice people. '-- Execution by Victim's Arena' ::: The Condemned is locked into a private arena with their victims, or victims' family and friends. If the condemned can survive 45 minutes in the arena, they are given a 30 year prison sentence. '-- Execution by Public Arena' ::: The Condemned is locked into an arena with other condemned prisoners, and sometimes volunteer combatants or even predatory animals. Only one condemned participant is permitted to survive, if any. If a condemned participant can survive victorious through the trials of the arena, they are given a 30 year prison sentence. '-- Execution by Hunt' ::: The Condemned is delivered to one of several islands secured for this purpose. They are turned loose and given a predefined headstart, sometimes hours, other times days. Then the hunt begins. The hunt continues for 7 days, unless all hunteres are eliminated. If a condemned participant survives the hunt they are allowed to remain on the hunt island permanently, but are subject to all future hunts, or they may be returned to the prison until the time of the next hunt when they will be released onto the island again. '-- Execution by Hanging' ::: - '-- Execution by Electric Chair' ::: - '-- Execution by Firing Squad' ::: - '-- Execution by Drowning Chamber' - ---- . . '~ Weapons ~' ---- '-- Weapons Registration' ::: All Weapons owned by private citizens and vistors must be registered with the government to prevent aid to rebels. '-- Agreement to Support Police and Military' ::: Weapons of certain classes such as military-grade rifles and fully automatic arms, are require an agreement with the government, to come to the aid of police and security forces if called upon. '-- Mandatory Training' ::: To carry or possess any weapon, including non-firearm weapons, requires certified training in the use of that weapon. ---- . . '~ Slavery ~' ---- -- Slavery allowed in certain regions. -- No more than 7.5% of workforce at any job or project can be slave or prison labor. ---- . . '~ Misc. ~' ---- -- The 3 Official Languages of the country are English, __(native lang 1)__, & __(native lang 2)__, but all official business must be in english for clarification. -- It is illegal to impersonate a person of the clergy. -- Vandalism of a place of worship is considered a hate crime. ---- . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:ISLANDS GOVERNMENT Category:LAW ENFORCEMENT